Demon I did not know
by Zerid
Summary: Hikari loves Takeru, but one day, he disappears. Now, she lives as a high schooler, sharing her home with her close friend, Kyo, who is a devil. What will happen to them? What happened to Takeru? Rated M for violence, langauage, few adult content.
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Jared. I think it's safe to say it's my first time writing a fanfiction online or even fanfiction itself.

I'm an amateur, so I wish everyone can bear that fact with me and help me become a better writer or not.

I hope you can enjoy my writing.

* * *

Demon I did not know

Prologue

Major characters

Hikari Yagami(Kari Kamiya): High school student. 1st year. 16 years old

Popular, beautiful, Japanese girl with perfect grades and various talents.

Takeru Takaishi(Tk Takaishi): Unknown of school status. 16 years old.

Kyosuke Orochi: High school student. 1st year. 17 years old. Classmate and close friend with Hikari since middle school. American with unpredictable mind except to Hikari.

Often despised by many other Japanese school people.

Taichi Yagami(Tai Kamiya): Hikari's older brother. 3rd year in high shool. 18 years old.

Protective of his friends, especially his sister. Known for soccer talent in school.

Yamato Ishida(Matt Ishida): Takeru's older brother. 3rd year high school student and classmate of Taichi. 18 years old. Known for his musical skills and band performance.

Daisuke Motomiya(Davis Motomiya): Friend of Hikari. 16 years old high school student 1st year. Soccer captain of the school team.

Ken Ichijouji: Friend of Daisuke and Hikari. Vice captain of the school's soccer team. 16 years old and same class with Daisuke.

* * *

I don't own anything whatsoever except for the characters I created. I don't own digimon.


	2. Chapter 1

Listening to the teacher's lectures, Hikari became oblivious to the time passing by. Soon,

it was time to go home. Hikari, then, rose from her desk, packed her books, and headed

out the door. Years after she had saved the world with her friends, she came to be an

outstanding, popular girl in high school. As she walked out, many of her friends rushed

to walk home with her. Hikari greeted them all kindly and walked on with them. She

was perfect and happiest girl or at least that is how everyone viewed her as. Out at the

school gate, cold but gentle wind brushed her hair. The air was still frozen by the

winter's chill, but melted half away to the light of the early spring. It was February 15,

Valentine's day. Many male students waited for Hikari to come out so that they can give

their well-decorated chocolate presents. Her friends were amazed, but didn't react

greatly because this was something that was expected. Flattered, Hikari accepted all.

There were so many that her friends had to share the load. Some brave souls asked this

question, "Will you be my valentine?" or "Will you be my girlfriend?" and much of that

nature. Many weren't bad looking, especially one individual, Daisuke Motomiya. He

had brown, half spiked hair with goggle which he had received long ago from Hikari's

brother. He became to be captain of the school's soccer team and grew tall. He also had

muscles that can be shown even with long sleeved shirt due to his hard soccer routine.

Even though many opportunities were open to Hikari, she kindly refused them, for she

already had a man in her heart. Many would ask who the guy was and she would reply,

"Takeru Takaishi". Every moment when she says his name, she is overwhelmed by joy

and sensation that cannot be blocked out. In a crowd of students, a boy shouted out, "He

is not even here and why do you choose him than any of us?" Hikari looked at him. He

was a student from another school who also fell for Hikari's irresistible charms. His

name was Bast, a kid who was known for fighting in his school and came up to her and

yelled.

"Answer me! Why do you like this Takeru?"

Hikari answerd, "Because…"

Silence followed, Hikari couldn't answer him. First of all, what she felt for Takeru was

something more than liking. She didn't how to word it gently to tell the boy how she

feels about Takeru. At the same time, she questioned herself,

'Why do I still love Takeru? I know these people are good people, but I can't let him go'

Growing impatient, Bast raised his arm to punch Hikari. When he was about to reach

Hikari, his arm was gripped by another boy.

Bast was stunned to have his fist stopped.

"What? Who do you think you…"

Bast's words stopped coming out of his mouth because there was a taller boy standing,

protecting Hikari. He was close to 6 .5 feet, enough to tower Bast.

"What are you?" Bast asked.

"I'm Kyosuke, Hikari's friend. And I don't know who you are, but you can't go hurt her."

He tightened his grip, and hurt Bast's arm. Feeling pain, Bast yanked his arm loose from

Kyosuke's grip. After, Bast leered at him and trash talked.

"Retarded, tall ass moron."

Not bothered, Kyosuke urged Hikari to go home. Feeling ignored, Bast, once again,

threw a punch, but this time, for Kyosuke. He was hit on the back directly, but walked

on. Shocked and disappointed in himself, Bast walked away. When Bast was gone,

Hikari's friends started to talk.

"That was cool, Kyo!"

"Kyosuke, you're amazing!"

"Is your back alright?"

"Kyo is so strong!"

And so on. After all that, Hikari thanked him for the rescue. She looked at him and touched his back, hoping that he wasn't hurt. Her friends let out an "awe". One of them spoke.

"Kyosuke is an amazing guy and you don't like him? Takeru must be someone incredible!"

"Yeah, he is." Hikari answered.

"When can we see him anyway?" another asked.

Hikari replied,

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since middle school."

The girls kept on talking.

"Then, you should get together with Kyo. He is so nice and kind."

Kyosuke gave them a sharp look and spoke,

"I know she's beautiful and intelligent, but nobody can force her to love me. I would have asked her out myself if Takeru didn't love her."

Then, many of Hikari's friends squealed and commented how he was such a gentleman.

As they kept on walking home, each individual eventually separated and returned to their home. Soon after, only Kyosuke and Hikari were left, walking home.

Hikari spoke,

"Kyo, do you think we can go to the park and talk a little?"

He nodded and gave her a smile.

When they arrived, Hikari bought a juice can and Kyosuke had a coke in his hand.

Hikari sat on the bench and took a sip from the juice can. She trembled and talked in a

troubled manner after much silence.

"Kyo, do you think Takeru still thinks about me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Hikari vaguely smiled.

"I just wish I can contact him in anyway. I miss him so much and I feel sad that nobody is with me."

Kyosuke sat on the bench as well and talked,

"I don't how much you feel sad, but I will try my best to make you happy in Takeru's absence. I know I am not him, but I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Kyo."

Then, tears fell from her crystal hazel eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kyo asked in worried tone.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. I love Takeru, but I feel guilty that you're doing so much for me."

She continued to sob.

"Don't cry because you feel sorry for me. I know for a fact that Takeru will come for

you one day. So stay happy because he might show up any time."

Hikari wiped her eyes with her sleeves and calmed herself down.

"You're right, Kyo."

They both smiled. Then, they started to walk home, once again. After few minutes of

walking, they arrived in their apartment. They unlocked the door and entered. When

they went in, Kyo spoke.

"Man, I feel weird everyday I come home with you."

"Come on, Kyo. We've been living together for about a year now. This shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"That is the problem. Don't you remember why I got to live in your apartment?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I still can't believe you took me in when you've just met me."

"You were Takeru's friend and I couldn't just leave you with nowhere to go."

"You are so giving and generous. Takeru is the luckiest…"

His sentence was interrupted by his cell phone vibration. He checked who was calling

and went to the bathroom to answer the phone while Hikari prepared to cook.

When Kyosuke came out, Hikari immediately asked.

"How come every phone call you get is 'supposedly' private?"

"I'm a popular guy although I don't look like much."

Kyosuke said in a playful tone.

"So am I, but I pick up my phone in front of you."

"I hide because I'm pathetic. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. You are an awesome guy. You're handsome, tall, strong, talented, and intelligent."

Kyosuke chuckled and thanked Hikari as he put the dishes on the table.

"So, why DO you answer your phone in private?"

"Why are you so curious?"

Hikari made a grin.

"Because I don't want to share my house with a perverted gangster."

"Aw, you don't trust me?" Kyosuke said, smiling.

"Men can change any time for their reasons and stop getting off topic."

"You're the one who's getting off topic."

Hint of red shade appeared on Hikari's cheeks.

"Whatever, tell me any way."

Kyosuke pulled Hikari to her, interrupting her cooking.

He held her close to him, almost touching each other's face.

Then, Kyo's face got closer to Hikari's face. Hikari stood still while Kyo slowly progressed his way. Then, he whispered,

"Do you want to know why?"

"Yes."

Hikari said with doubtful voice.

"It's because…I"

He paused, causing Hikari to look at him. She looked up to his remarkably beautiful

face and golden necklace around his neck. Her eyes wondered further to his shoulder

and his body. Her eyes returned to looking at Kyo's face because he got so close to her

that she can hear him breathe. At this moment, Hikari blushed, not knowing what he

would do next.

After what seemed an eternity to Hikari, Kyo finally told her.

"Have a secret that I must keep until your birthday!"

Kyo, then, moved away from Hikari and sat on the couch.

"I hate it when you do that, Kyo! I always feel like you're gonna kiss me which worries me. And my birthday is December 26."

"Yeah, I know. So please wait. Patience is a virtue."

"What is it about anyway?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be secret anymore right? So I'm not gonna say anything."

"Really?"

Hikari said with a devious smile.

"Even if you will have to starve for the evening?"

"Oh, geez. You just had to say that. I'll give you a hint is that good enough?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

Kyo took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's about Takeru."

Those words were extremely heavy. It struck down like a sledgehammer.

Hikari stared at him blankly.

"Really?"

"No, I was lying to make you angry"

Kyo replied sarcastically.

"Will he come to my birthday?"

Hikari said excitedly.

"Hmm, I wonder. What would Takeru do on your birthday…What will he do? I honestly don't know"

Hikari ran to the couch, jumped at Kyo, and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks so much, Kyo. I feel so much happier now! This is the best Valentine's Day ever!"


	3. Chapter 2

Demon I did not know

Hikari has been extremely happy or rather happier than ever since Kyo told her something about Takeru. As usual, the two sat in their chair and studied together at school. After many minutes, the teacher assigned the students group project about American Transcendentalism and let them enjoy their lunch. Hikari took out her lunch from her backpack, unpacked, and started to eat it, but she couldn't enjoy her lunch because many male classmates asked if she can be a group partner. However, she refused their request, telling them that she already had a partner in her mind. Everyone assumed her partner to be Kyo and everyone leered at him when they were rejected. It was same for Kyo. He couldn't eat his lunch peacefully because girls pestered him about the group project. Of course, he never accepted any of them. Unlike the guys, girls did not give Hikari a hateful look because no one could hate her. After many questions answered, Kyo attempted to eat his meal in peace. However, he couldn't have a moment of peace, for Taichi came barging through the door, yelling on top of his lungs.

"Kyo! There are guys who want to fight you on the fields!"

Kyo simply sighed and bit a part of his sandwich and left the classroom with two other guys. Worried, Hikari followed them to the field. When they arrived, they met Bast with at least fifteen of his friends.

"Let's see who's better suited for Hikari's bodyguard, huh?!"

"Man, you are pathetic."

"Say what you want while you still have your teeth."

After that statement, everybody charged for Kyo. Kyo stood still, for the two guys came in front of him and shielded him. They took some beating and later, began to destroy the opposing crowd. Blood spilled everywhere and bone snaps were heard loudly as if it was through the megaphone. Realizing that Hikari had followed, Kyo went up to her and hugged her so that she can't see what was going on. Hikari tried to push Kyo away, but it was futile. The fight was over after 3 minutes since it started. Then, Kyo walked up to Bast who was lying on the ground on his back. Kyo crouched and spoke.

"Did you think that you can win Hikari's heart or something after you beat me?"

Bast didn't reply, but kept on listening.

"For your information, Hikari doesn't like me, remember? So fight over her with the person that she's in love with. Of course, if you are willing to put your life on the line."

Kyo stood back up talked.

"Let's go back in, guys and good job, Kain and Ryan."

When they returned to class, all the girls in their class became nervous because they witnessed Kyo hugging Hikari through the window. After Kyo went to his seat and started on his lunch again, all Hikari's friends went up to Hikari and asked many questions.

"Oh my god, he hugged you!"

"He looked so cool!"

"Seriously, are you guys dating?"

"I don't know why you claim to be only friends"

"Just take him as your boyfriend before his mind changes."

Several other comments followed afterward.

Hikari just kept on listening to them and didn't reply and just smiled. While that was happening, girls who sat near Kain and Ryan cleaned their belongings and moved to different desks. Hikari saw that and questioned them why they are moving away from them. The girls were trembling and scared and stuttered when they answered her.

"You…you don't know…how the..they looked like…"

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

After replying, they rushed their way to their new desk and left Hikari to ponder.

'What happened when Kyo hugged me?'

Soon after, the school ended and Kyo went to Hikari.

"Hey, you want to be partners with me for the project?"

"Sure, why not?"

They both smiled and walked out. Kain and Ryan followed them. Hikari was aware that Kain and Ryan followed them. But she did not know why and asked Kyo.

"Kyo, why are they following us?"

"Maybe they like you."

Then, Kyo laughed.

Very funny, Kyo. Now tell me why."

"Well, we were supposed to have a dinner together."

"How come? And why are you having a dinner with them and not invite me?"

"Oh! Sorry. Want to come with us?"

Hikari hesistated, but agreed to go after short moment.

"Great! Let's go home and prepare then."

Hikari nodded.

"Alright, See you soon. Kain. Ryan."

"Yeah."

They answered in unison and went to a separate way. When Hikari reached home and prepared for the dinner, she asked Kyo numerous times about her appearance. Every time he was asked, he replied with,

"It's not a date, you know, wear anything."

After much of pondering, Hikari finished dressing and they headed for the American restaurant they decided to meet at. When they arrived, Kyo gave his name and they were taken to a reserved table. Hikari was impressed. At the table, Hikari spotted Kain and Ryan. Kain was wearing a sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans while Ryan wore a leather jacket with black shirt that said Devils. Hikari looked at them and thought how powerful American fashion style was. When they have both sat down, Kain spoke.

"Kyo, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Kain chuckled and Hikari blushed.

"You know she's not my girlfriend. Of all people, you should know that the best."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway I already ordered, so let's chat a little bit."

"Alright."

Ryan spoke next.

"Hikari, how is it to live with a guy in your house anyway?"

"What?!"

Hikari shouted in shock and blushed once again.

"Man, Ryan, what a direct question. But I'm curious too. How did you come to live with Kyo anyway?"

"Well…when I first met him walking around the street after school, I asked why he wasn't going home. He said he didn't have a home because he came from America recently. I felt sorry for him and gave him some money for a night in a motel. When I offered it to him, he just stared at my face and asked if I was Hikari. Then, I got scared and slapped him accidentally because I thought he was a pervert."

Kain and Ryan let out a huge laughter.

"He can be looked like a rapist."

"Hey! That's not nice."

Kyo responded playfully. After much laughter Hikari went on.

"After that, I kept on apologizing and Kyo said that he was looking for me. Then, I asked why and he said that Takeru wanted Kyo to watch over me. I haven't seen Takeru for long time and it was true I needed some protection. So, I asked if he wanted to stay with me.

Kain sat with a surprised look.

"You are perhaps the most brave or the most trusting girl I have ever seen in my life. Weren't you scared at all?"

Ryan asked her.

"I was doubtful of my decision at first, but he was the only one who had contact with Takeru, so I believed him. Even the media couldn't find any clues of him, so it seemed reasonable that he was telling the truth."

Hikari finished her sentence with proud smile.

"And look. Nothing wrong has happened at all for the past 3 years."

"That is True, I guess."

Kain said, still surprised.

"I thought Kyo would be living in a motel or in the gutter."

"Why would you say that, Ryan?"

"Because we all worked to get enough money to buy a small house and it wasn't big enough for all three of us."

Another question has popped into Hikari's head.

"Why were you trying to live in a group?"

"Because Ryan's my cousin and Kyo's my older brother."

Kain said after drinking a glass of water. At this point, Hikari was tremendously surprised at this fact.

"Really?! Kyo! How come you never told me?"

"You never asked. Plus, I thought it was good to live with a pretty girl alone."

He chuckled and grinned evily.

"Geez, you are so mean, Kyo. You could have told me you had families here.!"

Hikari lightly punched his arm. Rubbing his arm, Kyo apologized. Finally, the dinner has arrived and everyone except Hikari immediately started to eat. Hikari was surprised at the high quality of food and the quantity given because normal Japanese restaurants don't serve meals like this. Astonishment didn't last much since Hikari got hungry and decided to have some food. Hikari only ate handful while Kain, Ryan, and Kyo ate more than three dishes. Again, Hikari was surprised at her American friends.

"You guys eat a lot of food. Don't you gain any weight?" She asked.

"We do gain weight, but we turn that into muscle after some workouts." Ryan replied.

"No wonder you guys are so strong."

Even though they were done eating, they stayed for a while to talk. In the middle of their conversation about hobbies and interests, familiar voice was heard. It was Hikari's brother and his girlfriend, Sora, coming into the restaurant.

"Hi, Taichi."

"Hikari, what are you doing here with three guys?"

"Just having dinner. How about you?"

"I'm on a date, can't you see?"

Sora smiled brightly.

"Well, I think it's time for us to leave. Have fun, you two."

Said Kyo as getting up from the table.

"Right, see ya then."

With that, they paid the bill and exited the restaurant. After a stretch to work the tired muscle, Kain said that they will be heading back home. Hikari nodded and said goodbye. After that, Kyo and Hikari headed home. When they returned, Kyo immediately charged for his bed and fell asleep. Hikari, on the other hand, stayed up and finished some of her homeworks that Kyo had completely forgotten about. When she was done, it was near midnight. She packed her backpack for the next day and checked her calendar and whispered to herself.

"Only 10 months to go."


	4. Chapter 3

Demon I did not know Ch 3

It was a weekend and Hikari sat home, watching TV while Kyo was buying some groceries. Without anything to do, she eventually began to think about herself.

'I wonder what will happen on my birthday. Will Takeru come?'

She continuously pondered until Kyo opened the door and came in. She got up from the couch and helped Kyo with enormous amount of bags. Curious, Hikari looked to see what was inside. What she saw were wines, beer, sushi, snacks, chips, chicken, and other food related objects. Not knowing why he had bought so much, Hikari asked Kyo.

"Why did you buy so much food?"

Then, Kyo stared her with 'I can't believe it' look in his face.

"Did you forget? We were going to throw a party because school is canceled for 2 weeks."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

After the night Hikari and Kyo returned home, their school was battered and damaged beyong belief. Class properties were destroyed and the school was forced to cancel the class until damages were repaired. The culprit behind the crime is yet unknown.

"You know, I wonder who did all that. Why would they do that in the first place?"

"Beats me. I would like to be there to see who did it." Kyo answered.

Hikari nodded in agreement and sorted the foods in the fridge.

"So, Kyo, where are we going to throw a party?"

"We're gonna throw it at Yamato's studio because that place is pretty big."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Can you say anything than questions?"

Hikari giggled and said

"I love Takeru" in a playful tone.

"Hey, you can actually talk and not ask questions."

Hikari hit him lightly while laughing.

"So tell me who's going to be there."

"Let's see…Taichi and Yamato invited…Daisuke, Ken, Sora, and their friends.

I invited Kain and Ryan and you invited Rika, Sakura, Miyako Inoue, and Mimi Tachikawa and some other people I can't remember."

"Some people I can't remember? That's not nice, Kyo!"

"You invited pretty much the whole school class, so I can't name everyone. Plus, I'm pretty sure lot more will come because of all the popular people coming such as you."

Hikari blushed madly and tried to make a comment on Kyo as well.

"You're pretty handsome too, I think…"

Then, she totally regretted phrasing 'You're popular too' in a wrong manner because of her nervousness. Realizing how she sounded, she tried to fix the situation.

"Uh…I mean..you know…"

"Thanks, Hikari."

Kyo just smiled and fixed the awkward moment for her. Hikari smiled back at him.

Trying to get away from all the weirdness, they both went back to organizing the party. Kyo worked with decoration while Hikari worked with the food. Unbeknownst to Kyo, Hikari looked at him for a long time, thinking.

'Could it be that he likes me? What should I do? I feel so sorry for him. I wish I can do something for him'

Hikari felt remorse for what Kyo was doing for her. He always protected her and supported her, but she could not do anything for him. Right at that moment, she had not realized that sentimental feeling was growing.


	5. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank the people who read and reviewed my story beforehand. Thanks a lot, guys!

* * *

Demon I did not know Ch 4

Time had passed and as quick as humming bird's wings, the party at Yamato's studio has arrived. Hikari, at first, was afraid to go to the party because of the dress that her brother had bought for her. It was a long, white, formal dress that revealed her back. She thought it was too revealing or too formal for the upcoming party. However, after a long hour of persuasion, she decided to attend with her dress. It wasn't exactly a formal party which girls and guys dance in school dances. It was more of a night club sort of party. Even so, Hikari insisted that Kyo stayed with her because she would be too embarrassed alone with a pretty dress. As they arrived at the party, Hikari trembled and stood at the entrance like a tree, clinging onto Kyo's arm.

"It's alright, Hikari. It's not a dance. It's a party."

"But I'm the only one wearing a dress…and everyone else came with casual clothes."

"We needed an eye candy."

Said Kyo, playfully.

"How very nice of you. You can be so mean sometimes."

"You know I'm just joking, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I've lived with you for more than 3 years now. I can tell when you joke."

"That's impressive. Anyway, don't worry about your dress. You look beautiful."

"Will you stay with me throughout the evening?"

Hikari asked with worried look.

"I'll stay with you. Don't worry."

After giving an insuring smile, Kyo led her inside the studio. When Hikari entered, she saw many of her friends along with other school students. Strangely, though, many were handsome or gorgeous in their each own way. While she looked at other guests, they also gave Hikari attentions. Everyone in the studio just gazed at her and would not stop.

Hikair could see many boys even girls having red shades on their faces. In fact, many guys whistled and commented how pretty she was. Hikari felt confidence growing in her and decided to walk more proudly. She walked and greeted her friends as she became more confident and independent from Kyo's presence. During the party, she eventually met up with her friends and began to chat.

"Alright, Hikari, I guess you are confident enough to be alone now?"

Kyo stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for staying with me, Kyo."

"You're welcome. Then, I'll be off."

"Okay, have fun."

Kyo turned around and started to walk away. As he walked, he took out his cell phone and looked at it. When he was going through messages from Takeru, Hikari yelled out his name and ran after him.

"Kyo, wait!"

Kyo quickly put his phone in the pocket and turned to Hikari.

"Anything you need?"

"Will you promise me to stay with me until party is over?"

"Of course. I'll be here until you're done, so don't worry.

"Thanks, Kyo. You're really nice."

"No problem, Hikari. If you need anything else, call me."

With that, both went their separate ways to have fun. Hikari loved the party. Her friends were there, foods were great, and music was amazing. However, for Hikari, there was some important person missing. Seeing how her friends came with their boyfriends, Hikari was reminded that she still doesn't have her boyfriend by her side.

"Hikari? Are you okay?"

Her friend, Rika asked.

"Huh? Y..yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine at all. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't try to make her answer something she doesn't want to, Rika."

"Miyako, you're too soft. She won't feel better if she doesn't share her problem."

"I know that, but it might be personal or tragic!"

"Hey, it's okay."

Hikari spoke.

"I will let you all know. We're friends, so it's alright."

"See, Miyako? Anyway, tell us."

Hikari's friends huddled up around to hear what she had to say.

"You all know I like Takeru, right? Well, I was just feeling lonely because you guys have your boyfriends with you and I don't."

"Aww, poor Hikari."

Rika commented.

While everyone tried to comfort her, few of her friends bad mouthed Takeru.

"Takeru is such a jerk! Why would he go on missing and not come back when his girlfriend is so sad?!"

After hearing these comments, many agreed on Sakura's opinion. Hikari heard them and started to think.

'That's not true. Takeru is not a jerk! He must have had important reason. That's why he left. He is the nicest person on Earth or at least in my view.'

While everyone was commenting on Takeru and Hikari was pondering, Kain and Ryan walked up to the girls. When they came close, few of the girls, whimpered and got scared. Kain walked up to the girl who first cursed Takeru, grabbed her shirt collar, and spoke.

"Don't you say anything bad about Takeru in front of me."

Frightened and irritated, the girl retorted.

"What's your problem? I can talk about anyone I want. You can't take that right away!"

When Kain heard her, he smiled and chuckled. His voice distorted itself and echoed loudly near his surroundings. At that moment, the girl got frightened even more.

"You're right. I can't take your right to speak. But I can make you unable to speak."

"W..what?! What are you…"

Before she finished her sentence, Kain clenched his fist which grabbed her shirt and lifted her up in to the air. She panicked and began to hit Kain's arm repeatedly. Realizing how she needed help, her friends ran up to Kain and started to attack him. They punched, kicked, and slapped Kain. However, he was unbothered.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kain asked the girls.

"Trying to defend our friend, you freaking bastard!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Kain laughed hysterically. After his laughter, he let the poor girl down who was recovering from lack of air. Then, the girls stopped hitting Kain and went to their friends.

"What I'm doing is nothing different than all of you! I am defending my friend! You pathetic, idiotic women! Do you even know how to define a friend?!"

As Kain shouted louder and louder, people began to walk up to them to see what is happening. Soon, there were more than 100 people watching him.

"You Japanese whores think friends are just people you meet and have fun! If that's the case, what's so special about friendship?!"

Kain started to lose his control and shouted on top of his lungs. As he did so, people could see a black energy coming from Kain. It was like a fire that didn't burn anything, but people could feel the power and the heat of this energy. At this point, everyone was scared. However, everyone got even more scared when they saw and heard Kain laughing out maniacally towards the ceiling. Just then, Kyo appeared from the crowd and put his hand on Kain's shoulder and talked.

"Kain, this is a party, not a battlefield."

Then, the black energy disappeared. After that, Kain walked up to the girl he had chocked and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. If it means anything now, I'll do anything to help you feel better."

The girl just stood and looked at him.

The heavy atmosphere that he usually had was gone and his personality changed from sadistic to generous. The girl was stunned and couldn't say anything. However, Kain stood in front of her patiently for her answer. After calming herself down, the girl finally answered him.

"It's alright. It was my bad to make fun of your friend."

She, then, walked back to her crowd of friends and people soon scattered to enjoy the party once again. Hikari, amidst all the chaos, forgot about Kyo who had stopped the fight. She started to search for him because Kyo has never broken a promise. Studio was big and Hikari was lost from time to time, but she finally found Kyo on the exit of the studio and walked toward him.

"Kyo? What are you doing outside?"

"I just needed some fresh air."

He said, covering his forehead.

"What's wrong? You have a fever or something?"

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"If you don't want to share, I won't ask. But let me say thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping your brother from hurting my friend."

"It shouldn't have happened. It's my fault. I should have kept him under watch."

"Does he have anger issue or something?"

Hikari asked out of curiosity.

"No, it's something else than that, but it is dangerous though."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know you well enough to tell you that."

By this statement, Hikari froze momentarily. She couldn't believe what he said. She was in shock because she was his friend, offered her house, and lived together for about 3 years. She had thought of Kyo as someone significant to her. Trembling with sadness, she tried to talk despite the fact that her voice was cracking.

"But I thought we were close enough to tell each other anything… Who would you turn to if you won't turn to me? Aren't I important to you?"

By this time, warm tears dripped out of Hikari's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Hikari. You are important to me, but there is something more important to me…"

Hikari interrupted and cut off Kyo.

"Some THING?! So this THING is more important than how I feel? I cared about you and I thought you cared about me too."

Hikari started to sob and Kyo stayed silent. After a brief moment, Kyo spoke.

"Am I that important to you?"

Hikari responded him while trying to stop crying.

"You are. And I always thought I was important to you too."

Then, Kyo walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She knew she couldn't break away from Kyo's grip and she didn't want to. She just stayed in that position and put her arms around him while still crying a little bit.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I will tell you about Kain and about anything you're curious about in time. I hope you can understand."

"Okay. I'm sorry too."

They stood hugging each other for long periods of time until Hikari stopped crying.

After regaining their calm, both of them headed home and rest in their bed. When they returned, Hikari stayed up while Kyo slept in his bed. She was crying until the clock hit midnight, feeling guilty and confused with her growing affection for Kyo. She was clueless of what to do. She didn't know who to admire, Takeru or Kyo. She loved Takeru ever since she met him, but Kyo cared so much about her and protected her while Takeru was gone away without a word. She slept while thinking of this one sentence.

'God, why have you given me so much happiness and force me to choose?'

Thanks everyone again for reviews and comments!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I didn't post the new chapter quicker. I've been kind of busy. Anyways, thank you for your time with my story. Review and comments are always nice.

* * *

Demon I did not know Ch 5

After the party night, Hikari became more and more uncomfortable with herself.

She couldn't stand to choose one guy. Rather, she didn't know at all what she wanted to do. Knowing that lying on her bed won't solve her problem; Hikari got up and headed to the kitchen where she found Kyo making breakfast.

"Good morning, Kyo."

"Hi, Hikari. How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

The atmosphere was very awkward. Hikari didn't know what to do and Kyo seemed he was oblivious of what Hikari was thinking. Silence went on until Hikari spoke.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I don't know yet. School days aren't back and I don't have any plans. Why?"

"I was just curious about it. That's all."

"Okay."

Silence reappeared and neither talked for a long time. It wasn't until Kyo was done with cooking, set the foods on the table, and started to eat that the silence was broken.

"Hey, Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…Why do you hug me a lot?"

Kyo looked at Hikari's curious face and answered.

"To make you feel better or to tease you."

"To make me feel better was acceptable, but to tease me? You have a weird reason to hug me, Kyo."

"That's what I did in America. Apparently, Japanese girls think of it as something only couples do to express each other's affection. It's written all over you face."

Hikari blushed madly and continuously shook her head.

"You don't look so convincing when your face is redder than a tomato."

"You just love toying with my mind, don't you?"

"I usually don't, but I needed to get you to stop acting so awkward toward me."

Hikari sat, speechless and surprised.

"Come on. You don't have to be all stranger to me just because I got some personal secrets."

"You…said that you will tell me later…"

Hikari tried to respond.

"I will in time. Until then, bear it with me. I have my reasons. I hope you can understand that."

"I'm really curious about it, but I will respect your feelings. But promise that you will tell me before our 1st year in high school is over, okay?"

"That seems really early, but fine."

Hikari, feeling satisfied, smiled at Kyo and got up from the table. She took her empty dish and put it in the sink and started to wash it. When Kyo was done eating, he took his dish to the sink and took over the washing duty. Hikari just sat and read a book while he was washing the dishes. She didn't have plans, so she decided to stay home unless something comes up. After many pages of reading, when Kyo was done, the doorbell rang and Hikari went to get the door. Her friends were at the door. There were Miyako, Mimi, and Sora.

"Hey, Hikari? What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I was going to stay home because school is not back yet."

"That's not fun at all! Why don't you come shopping with us at the mall?"

"Umm…I don't know, Sora."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You like shopping. They have a sale today!"

"I really want to go, but Kyo is home today, so I don't know if…"

"Leave him here. I don't think he will like shopping anyway."

"Mimi, that's really not nice. He's not my friend and I can't just leave him here alone."

"Then, have him come along. Doesn't that work out?"

"Yeah…but I don't know if he would want to shop with bunch of girls…"

"Don't worry. Kain and Ryan are coming too. They're his family too, right?"

Kyo came to the door and started to speak.

"Why would Kain and Ryan go shopping with you girls anyway?"

"We just wanted to get them a little experience of Japanese shopping."

"Where are they, then?"

"They went ahead and decided to buy some foods for themselves."

"So, what do you say?"

Miyako asked after Sora finished talking. Kyo gave a pause and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll go with you guys. I would be kind of uncomfortable without Hikari around me anyway."

Mimi and Miyako squealed and started to whisper to each other.

"Oh my god! Does he like her?"

"He must be liking her, Mimi! Why else would he uncomfortable without her?"

Whispering went on until Hikari heard the two and stopped them. Hikari then, turned to Kyo and told him to get ready to go. After that, Hikari went in her room to get dressed and so did Kyo. Hikari dressed herself fairly quick while Kyo didn't come out of his room for some time. In his room, Kyo looked at the calendar and mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe I have to go outside today with other people. I better control myself. I can't lose myself and tear apart Hikari's heart."

While he was still talking to himself, Hikari knocked his door and talked outside of his room.

"Kyo, we've been ready for a while. Are you done yet?"

"I'm going. I'll be right there."

He looked at one point of his room where a dark box lied.

"The darkness beneath the water will have his vengeance."

He murmured and walked outside to join the girls.


	7. Chapter 6

Demon I did not know Ch 6

The department store wasn't that far away and Mimi, Sora, Miyako, Hikari, and Kyo arrived at the entrance. Knowing that his brother and cousin are here as well, Kyo constantly looked around as they moved. Eventually, the gang met up with Kain and Ryan in front of a small café. They joined Kain and Ryan for a drink and talked for some time. Sora asked the two.

"What did you guys buy before we came here?"

"I bought some beef jerky and some dumbbells. Ryan bought bunch of chips, drinks, snacks and things like that."

"You should buy something more useful for the both of us, Kain."

"Sorry, Ryan."

"You guys don't really spend money often do you?"

Hikari asked.

"We usually spend it on food and that's about it."

"You don't buy anything else than that?"

"We buy clothes and other stuff from time to time. Why?"

"Just wondering if you guys are same with Kyo. He never buys anything except food or groceries."

"Come on, Hikari. I buy stuff that is not food too, you know."

"Like what?"

"Who buys all those electronics for your camera again?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…"

"You remember everything."

Kyo said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Kyo. Anyways, let's continue shopping. There are some things I want to buy today."

"Alright. We're about done eating, so let's move."

"Let's go buy some clothes!"

Mimi said excitedly.

"Don't you have a lot of clothes already, Mimi?"

Hikari asked.

"Hikari, you can never have too much. You always have to look stylish and pretty."

"I need to buy something else than clothes, so I'll meet you back at the café."

"What about you guys?"

She asked Kyo, Kain, and Ryan.

"I'm going to stick with Hikari."

"We'll do the same."

Kain and Ryan said in unison.

"Well then, see you guys later."

Sora said while turning herself towards the shop.

"So Hikari, what are you going to buy anyway?"

"That's a secret, Kyo. I'll let you know later."

"Where are we going anyway then?"

"For a start, candy shop."

"I don't know why you would buy candies, but alright."

With that, they walked for the shop. On their way, Hikari saw Kyo trembling and clenching his fist tightly. She thought he caught a cold and decided to go to pharmacy after shopping. After minutes of walking, they arrived at the candy shop and Hikari went inside.

"You guys can wait here. I'll be right out, okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

After that, Hikari entered and the guys were left outside. When Hikari was out of sight, Kyo stood up and headed for the bathroom along with Ryan, leaving Kain alone. Meanwhile, in the shop, Hikari bought numerous candies and was about to walk out. However, she was stopped in front of the gate by five men. There was no doubt that they were gangsters. Each of them had that look on their face.

"Say, you're a nice looking girl, aren't ya? What do you say we go and have a blast?"

"Man, we got a good one today."

"So what do you say? If you don't want to, just say so."

After that statement, he made a head gesture to one of his friend who held an iron bat. Hikari got scared and looked around for Kyo. However, Kyo was out of sight along with Ryan. Only one she could see was Kain, sleeping on a bench.

"What are you looking for, a cop?"

"Like hell they're gonna be around a candy shop."

"Come on, I can't hold much longer. Let's hurry up already."

"All right then."

Then, one of the guys grabbed Hikari from behind and others grabbed her arms to stop her resistance and covered her mouth. Remaining guys came closer and smelled her. One was licking her neck while another touched her legs. Hikari tried to shout but only muffled sounds came out. The one licking her neck started to kiss her neck and the arms moved and touched her thighs. Feeling terrified, Hikari tried to shout as much as possible. However, it was futile. Soon, their hands moved down and arrived at her waist. Then, they held her jean and tried to undress her. Hikari got even more scared and she looked for help, but there was none. There were no other people that walked nearby. By this time, she could hear them zipping her jean down. Giving up hope, she closed her eyes and tears dripped out. She expected the worst to happen, to be drugged and raped over and over again. She never had sex before and she didn't wanted to have one with total strangers, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She thought to herself.

'I guess I can't be with Takeru after all…'

After completely losing all hope, she stopped resisting. However, the hand motion that tried to pull her pants down stopped. She decided to open her eyes and see what was going on. What she saw was Kain, chocking the two men who tried to rape her. Kain was chocking them just like he did to the girl at the party.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

One of the guys yelled.

Kain didn't look back and continued to strangle the life out of them.

Unable to stay calm, all let her go and charged towards Kain, one wielding a bat.

"You're dead, bastard!"

Before they got closer to hit Kain, he threw the guys in his hand to the charging men.

He threw with such force that the remaining guys were knocked back 4 meter away from him.

"Did you think you can do this in my presence? I've been itching to fight. Why, I think I'll just kill you all."

After saying his threat, Kain ran towards the pile of guys lying around and kicked them. Everyone was on their backs and Kain mercilessly punched and kicked their faces while stepping on one person's neck. Soon, blood spurted out everywhere and the ground began to form a red pond. Not wanting to see more violence, Hikari shouted.

"Stop, Kain! That's enough! You'll kill them!" STOP!!!"

Despite Hikari's statement, Kain went on murdering the gangsters. Hikari couldn't bear to watch any longer and cover her eyes and yelled out.

"Help!!!!"

Strangely, right after her rescue call, no punching noise and the noise gasping for air stopped. Curious, Hikari opened her once again. When she did, she saw Kyo and Ryan on the scene. Ryan took the knocked out guys to safety while Kyo put his hand on Kain's shoulder.

"Kain, you really shouldn't have done that."

Kyo said after a pause. Soon after, Kain replied to him.

"I'm sorry, bro. I couldn't control myself."

"It's alright, man. You protected Hikari. Even though what you've done was cruel, I'm glad nothing happened to her."

"Thanks."

Then, Kyo went to Hikari and started to talk.

"Are you okay, Hikari?"

"Y..Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for that."

"Thank Kain for it. I wasn't around to help you. I'm sorry."

"No..it's okay. You must have had something to do right? So, don't worry so much."

"I can't believe I let something like this happen."

"I was scared to be honest, but I'm alright now. So please don't blame yourself."

"Okay."

Hikari brightly smiled and she thanked Kain for saving her.

"Anyway, did you buy what you needed?"

"Yeah. I'm done for today, I think."

"Then, let's go back to the café. I'm pretty beat."

"Okay."

With that, they headed back to the place they agreed to meet up. Mimi, Sora, and Miyako were already there and complained why they were so late.

"Kain got lost and we had to look for him. It took some time."

Ryan answered the girls' question. Girls did nothing but laugh at the fact that Kain got lost. Hikari looked at Ryan and saw him smile at her. She understood that Ryan lied to keep the incident a secret. She felt grateful.

"So what are you guys planning now, Hikari?"

"I'm thinking of heading home now, Miyako."

"Really? I was hoping that we can spend some more time together."

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of tired today. Maybe next time."

"Okay, then. See you guys later."

The girls disappeared into the thick crowd in the department store and Hikari and her friends headed outside. When they arrived at the exit, they can see the sky getting dark. The night came quicker than everyone thought. Kain and Ryan left after realizing that it was night. After saying good bye, Hikari urged to go home.

"Uh..Hikari? I got some stuff to do, so do you think you can go by yourself?"

"What do you have to do?"

"Somethings with my friends. I have to get going or I'll be late."

"You're going to leave me by myself?"

"Okay, okay. Then, just wait for maybe 10 minutes. I'll meet up my friends and tell them I can't go. Then, let's go home together."

"Okay. Hurry okay?"

"If I'm really late, don't wait for me."

After saying that, Kyo ran and disappeared in the darkness of the night. Hikari sat on a nearby bench to wait for him. However, no matter how long she waited, he did not come back. She thought he would definitely come back, but he had kept her waiting for 3 hours. Tired of waiting, Hikari walked to her house by herself.

"Why would Kyo leave me? He told me that he would come back."

She whispered to herself and got lost in her thought. She didn't see her front and eventually bumped into a person. Realizing what she did, she tired to apologize to the person, but when she saw the person's face, she froze in place. It was the gangster from the mall who tried to rape her. He looked at Hikari and showed an evil grin.

"Looks like I'm REALLY lucky today."

He stepped closer to her and pushed her to the streetlight where he then, again, started to undress her forcibly. Hikari couldn't do anything, but cry. She couldn't possibly overpower a grown man and there was absolutely no help this time. She dealt with it during the morning, but the feeling of having her clothes removed by another person was strange and uncomfortable.

"Please…stop this…"

She whimpered and spoke quietly while crying.

"Like hell I would. People don't get opportunities like this often."

After ignoring her, he took her shirt off and tossed it aside. Then, he started to kiss Hikari's shoulder, neck, and arms while the hands moved for the bra. After couple seconds, his hands were on Hikari's breast and began to grab and squeeze.

"ahh…"

Hikari led out a moan because of his strong grip. Hearing her moan, the guy was fired up and started to touch her aggressively. By this time, Hikari started to sob loudly and uncontrollably. The man crouched to undress her pants. Hikari could do nothing but to watch. After seeing what he was doing, Hikari looked at the night sky and thought.

'Takeru, please save me.'

At the same time when she thought about her beloved friend, she saw a dark human figure flying with sinister black wings in front of the moon. It soon came down to the street where Hikari was getting raped and walked for her. Hikari gasped because she thought a monster had came out and would do terrible things. In one way, she was right. It did do terrible things. The black figure grabbed the rapist, held him with two hands, and ripped him apart like a meat shredder. Blood squirted out of the dismember remains of the man and the dark being roared menacingly. After murdering a man, it turned to Hikari. She gasped once more. Then, the mysterious figure walked toward her and took a close look at her.

"I don't want to die yet…please spare me at least until I see Takeru again."

Hikari whispered to the being while looking at the face of the monster. She was terrified to the bones, but couldn't turn her eyes away from it. The dark figure wasn't monstrous at all in her view. It looked no different than a human body. It had eyes, hands, and mouth and every human part. Only unusual things were the fangs that glowed in the moonlight and the wings that shadowed the streetlight. She couldn't see any other features closely because her eyes were captured in the other's eyes. Its eyes were red. They were more than shades of red. They were colors of blood, but beautiful. They were as bright and elegant as a ruby, carved into a crystal sphere. She continuously gazed into its eyes until her savior turned away and started walk off. Feeling that it was not hostile toward her, she wanted to thank the being.

"T…thank you…."

At that moment, the dark being turned and looked back at her.

"Who are you?"

Even though it seemed weird to talk to a strange being, she asked and waited for an answer. After a short pause, she heard an ominous, distorted, demonic voice.

"Belial"

After a reply, the being called Belial opened up its wings and flew towards the sky and disappeared into the clouds. After much observing, Hikari decided to flee from the bloody scene and head back home. She ran as fast as she could and arrived at her house in less than 10 minutes. She wasn't going to risk another sexual assaults. She locked the door and windows firmly and took a shower. In the shower, she wondered.

'What was it that saved me? Why would it save me? Who is Belial?'

She kept wondering even though she couldn't answer herself. After minutes of showering, she came outside, dressed up and headed for her bed.

"Kyo didn't come home yet…"

She was disappointed and furious at the same time. Kyo kept on vanishing and didn't protect her when she needed to be. She thought he was definitely going to protect her like on Valentine's Day. However, he didn't and Hikari couldn't cover the feeling of disappointment. Even though she felt negative towards the fact that Kyo left her, she eventually ended up worrying about her as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Demon I did not know Ch 7

Hikari woke up and stretched lazily on her bed. As she stretched, trying to get rid of her sleepiness, she remembered the incident on yesterday night and began to ponder once again. Then, she realized that Kyo had not come home that night. She jumped out of her bed, went out the door, and headed for his room. On her way, she saw Kyo lying on the couch in the living room. Hikari, then, quietly went up to him and sat next to him, wondering,

'Why didn't you come home last night?'

As she was thinking, she found her hand petting Kyo. While doing so, she realized that the back of his shirt had two ripped holes. She started to worry even more.

"What did you do yesterday?"

She talked to herself. Hikari wondered why there were two holes in the back of his shirt. She eventually thought of her crazy theory that he might be the crimson eyed savior from the night. However, she threw the idea away because obviously Kyo did not have wings or sharp fangs. Hikari stayed next to him until he yawned loudly and woke up.

"Good morning, Kyo."

She said kindly. Kyo opened his eyes to see and say hi back to Hikari. At that moment, when Kyo had looked Hikari into her eyes, she saw red pupils in Kyo's eyes. Hikari quickly asked,

"Kyo, why are your eyes red?"

"Huh?"

Kyo wiped his eyes several times and opened his eyes back again.

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes weren't red anymore. Hikari was shocked and threw more questions at him.

"I just saw your eyes, they were red! Also, why did you ditch me last night and what were you doing? Do you know what I've been through?"

"Wow, slow down, Hikari. What happened?"

Hikari soon calmed herself down and began to explain.

"When you left me in front of the mall, I walked home after three hours."

"Yeah…sorry about that. Anyway, go on."

After Kyo's apology, she went on.

"When I was walking home, one of the gangsters at the mall tried to rape me again. But, this strange guy came out of nowhere and killed the guy and disappeared. He also had red eyes just like your eyes before you wiped them!"

Kyo simply shook his head side ways.

"My eyes aren't red you know. My eyes are hazel. We live together. Didn't you know that?"

Hikari, then, began examining Kyo's eyes. She saw no crimson crystals that she thought of. She saw goldish pupils instead.

"But I am sure that your eyes were red just now…Are you smoking pot or something?"

"Honestly, is that even a question? If I am smoking, I would smell, sick, and would have red eyes all the time, not temporarily."

"Then, explain what I saw."

"You hallucinated or saw them wrong?"

Hikari, then, gave up on the topic of red eyes and began to talk about him ditching her.

"Whatever. But tell me exactly why you didn't walk home with me yesterday then."

"You sure have been asking questions a lot lately, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, so just answer me seriously."

"Seriously, huh…"

Kyo stopped and paused. He crossed his arms and sat down in a position to think.

"Kyo, you better not be making up lies."

When Hikari said that, Kyo twitched. It was barely noticeable, but she caught him.

"I know you've been trying to lie to me, so tell me the truth now."

"Do I have to reveal it to you?"

"Yes, you have to."

"Why do I need to?"

"Because for all I know, you could have been the one who set up the whole rape thing."

"But you know I would never do something like that."

Then, Hikari got angry and started to yell.

"I don't know if you would or not! You never tell me anything! I tried to trust you, but I can't do it if you can't open yourself to me."

Kyo was shocked to see Hikari yell at him. What was more surprising to him was that she didn't fully trust him.

"I'm sorry I yelled…"

"No, it's alright. You have the right to do that."

Kyo led out a sigh and asked her a question.

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right, but I guess I have no choice. I'll tell you everything I know, but will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Hikari simply nodded.

"Okay. First, the thing you saw yesterday, it wasn't a human."

"That much I know, Kyo."

"Haha…I guess it was obvious. Anyway, you might find it hard to believe it, but that is probably a devil."

Hikari did nothing but stand stupefied.

"I know it's all too much to take it all of sudden, but bear with me."

"O..okay…"

"Sorry, but here are some more details. I'm also a devil myself."

This completely stunned Hikari.

"How…how can you be a devil? That's just not possible…"

"I'll tell you everything about me. I'm not just a devil either. I am one of four crown princes of hell, Satan, Lucifer, Belial, and Leviathan. Belial is who I am."

The last sentence strongly struck Hikari's head. She began to remember the dark being's last words.

"So it was you!"

She yelled loudly.

"What? What about me?"

"The one who saved me said Belial after I asked who he was."

Kyo gave a pause, calmed himself, and asked Hikari.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah. He said Belial and that's you right?"

"I guess so…"

"You're not sure?"

"Well…no."

"Why don't you remember?"

"Let me explain. It's a long story. Ever since I can remember, I was a devil prince, Belial. I had extremely powerful dark energy that no ordinary devils, demons, ghosts have. I used this power to grant myself strength, speed, intelligence, and everything I wanted. After a while, the stories about my demonic power reached U.S. government officials of the Paranormal Investigation Association. Soon, they found me and captured me to investigate. Then, they realized that I'm not under demonic influence and that I had total control over the powers. With that, they started a project on me to build a otherworldly weapon."

Hikari stopped him after.

"How is all this possible? I want to believe you, but it's so hard…"

"I'll prove it to you. Here, watch."

Kyo stood up and Hikari looked as Kyo raised his arm. Soon after, Kyo's arm burst into pure dark fire. It wasn't an ordinary fire. It had very ominous and deadly energy draining out of his arm.

"What is this…?"

"This is just energy in a visible form. Everyone has their own energy. It's just that they can't turn it visible unless they are spiritually significant. Now do you believe I'm a devil?"

Hikari stopped and looked at his fiery arm again.

"I guess what you showed me is true enough to believe. I'll believe you, Kyo."

"Thank you."

"It's a little weird, but please go on. I want to know about you more."

Kyo smiled and put his arm down, extinguishing the flames.

"You know when you were in America couple years ago with Takeru and Mimi?"

"Yeah, bunch of stuff happened that time."

"Just to let you know, I know about digimons, so you don't have to hide it."

"How did you know about them?"

"After you guys defeated one of the three angel digimon, Cherubimon, Takeru realized that there was a dark energy there. He searched for it without letting you know and eventually found me in a secret laboratory where they experimented on me. Takeru rescued me from confinement, but U.S. military was quick to react and they surrounded us. At that time, I had no choice but to grab Takeru and escape from there. In the process, I made contact with Takeru and for some reason, he absorbed most of my devil power. After that, all I was an empty soul with a title of Belial. Takeru carries almost all of my power."

"So Takeru is also a devil now?!"

Hikari asked, surprised at this fact.

"I'm afraid so. Also, Kain and Ryan was part of the experiment as well. The scientists have been trying to create soldiers with demonic powers. They were vessels for it. But because it's not their strength, they can't control it and go berserk whenever they encounter negative energy. I'm still weak, but I can absorb the lesser demonic powers which force me to go insane and transform once in a while. Without much ability, I can't recall most of my memories while I'm transformed. Yesterday was a day when I turn into a devil and that's why I had to get away from you to protect you, but I guess I protected you even when I was with you anyway."

After Kyo finished, Hikari constantly thought about it, memorizing and familiarizing his story. After minutes of thinking, she walked toward him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for sharing your secret with me and saving my life."

Kyo was stunned because Hikari doesn't usually make physical contacts with him. Kyo is the one who starts the physical contact most of the time.

"Y…you're welcome, Hikari."

"I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Don't thank me so much. I have to protect my friends. That's what friends are for."

Hikari then buried her face in Kyo's body and started to cry. She tightly embraced Kyo while doing so.

'He saved my life, he is gentle, he is caring. I don't know who to be with anymore.'

Soon, Hikari lifted her face from Kyo's body and spoke.

"Kyo, I think I like you."

End of chapter 7. I hope you like it. More to come!


	9. Chapter 8

Demon I did not know Chapter 8

After speaking her minds to Kyo, Hikari stared at Kyo's blank expression. It seemed his mind was absent from the world as if it vanished. After moments of silence, Kyo finally spoke.

"H…how can you like me? I'm a devil. I'm a monster."

"I don't care who you may be. I just like you for who you are. You are caring and nice to me all the time. You also saved my life."

"You can't be with me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a murderer and an abomination that belongs in the otherworld."

"It is true that you killed a person, but you did it to save me. If you didn't, I might have been dead, and you're not an abomination, you are a great person who belongs here on Earth."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to. Just…just hold me."

Then, she hugged Kyo tightly once again with her arms wrapped around his body. However, this time, Kyo pulled away first.

"No, this isn't right."

"What's the matter, Kyo? You don't like me?"

"It's not that. You're the most beautiful and gentle person I know. A guy would be crazy to refuse you."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Takeru likes you and you like him back. You can't be with me."

Silence followed after, but soon, Hikari broke it.

"It's true that I like him, but I don't see how I can keep my feelings toward him. Unlike Takeru, you stayed and protected me all these years. I guess I grew on you so to speak."

"What about Takeru, then?"

Hikari stayed quiet for a long period of time to think. Remembering the sensation she felt when she was with Takeru. She never understood much of her own feelings. All destined children said Hikari liked Takeru and so did he. Even though she liked him, she couldn't determine if her feelings were romantic affection or friendship, but she couldn't realize what it was because Takeru disappeared.

"He probably moved on and found someone new and forgot about me…"

"You really mean that, Hikari?"

"…"

"You know he wouldn't do that."

"To be honest, I don't know what to do anymore. I know that Takeru has been away for a long time and I know that he wouldn't forget about me. But I just think that I can't keep my feelings for him any longer. I don't even understand what kind of feelings I had for him."

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"I did, but it was really weird. I didn't know if I liked him as a friend or in a romantic way. With him gone, I can't determine that anymore."

"He'll come back. I'm pretty sure he will."

"Then, when will he come back to me?!"

Hikari shouted out of frustration.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't wait for him forever! I'm tired of waiting and I'm confused of what to do."

"Hikari…I promise you that Takeru will come back. I'm sorry to get involved in your life and made your life confusing."

"You did become a big part in my life…"

"I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do…"

"Anything?"

"Anything within reasons."

Kyo Chuckled as Hikari giggled at Kyo's statement.

"If you're that willing, will you help me figure out what my feelings for Takeru was?"

"How would I do that?"

"You can let me be with you in a relationship."

"I thought you were going to give up on that."

"I did, partly. But because you said Takeru will surely be back, I'm not going to give up on him yet. Until he comes back, I want to be with you to discover my feelings for him."

After that, Hikari stretched both her arms to Kyo and spoke.

"Would you let me?"

Kyo smiled and embraced her tightly as he talked.

"Alright. It's a win, win deal for me. You won't give up on Takeru and I get to date you."

"You're so optimistic."

"Any guy would be happy to go out with you, Hikari."

"Don't lose yourself. I'm still Takeru's girl, remember?"

"Don't worry. I won't lose control."

They stood there motionless for minutes. Hikari was encouraged to wait for Takeru once again, but the fact that she likes Kyo did not change. Sooner or later, she knew that she had to part with one another. At that moment, however, she didn't realize this.

* * *

Short chapter. I'm sorry I've been busy. I'll write more often. Until then.


	10. Chapter 9

Demon I did not Know Chapter 9

It was late in the night and on the top of a building, three men stood.

"It's been sometime, Takeru."

"Yeah. It has been."

"Where were you most of the time?"

"You know what I've been up to."

"I know because our objective is the same. What I'm asking is where you had been."

"I've been monitoring myself in solitary."

"What happened?"

"Transformation occurs more frequently each passing day."

"As expected of direct inheritance. You absorbed my brother's power from himself."

"It can't be helped."

"Ryan…"

"He's one of the four crown princes of hell. I'm expecting more changes from now on too."

"What are you trying to tell me, Ryan?"

Ryan paused briefly and continued speaking with hesitation.

"Soon, you won't be in control of your body anymore."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Takeru, everyone has darkness inside them, even you. That is why Belial's power will consume you until you're an empty vessel."

"Kain, did you know about this?"

"I had guesses, but if Ryan said it, it must be true."

"I guess you guys won't be suffering."

"We won't lose ourselves because we didn't directly inherit the power, but we do lose ourselves from time to time."

Kain added on.

"I also got new information for you."

"What?"

"My brother still has some powers left in him. That's how he controls our dark energy and prevents us from rampaging."

"I wonder if he could do that to me…"

"I can't guarantee anything, but it's worth testing."

"Speaking of Kyo, where is he?"

"He's been living with Hikari for some years now. He's supposed to be here, but he's late."

Takeru paused at Kain's statement and started to think.

'Kyo's been living with Hikari? Why would she do that? I wonder if Kyo did anything to her.'

Takeru continued to ponder and later, came to a consensus.

'Even if he's a living being, I won't forgive him if he did anything bad to Hikari'

"What's wrong, Takeru?"

"I'm going to meet up with Kyo."

"Revenge won't solve anything. Don't forget that we won't allow vengeance on Kyo."

"That's right. Remember that he didn't give you the power on purpose."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt him. Even if he's a devil, he's my friend."

After saying that, Takeru sprouted a pair of dark feathered wings from his back and soared through the night sky.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Hikari were outside, coming home after watching a movie. One might call it a date.

"That was fun, huh Kyo?"

"It wasn't much of my movie type though."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"Most of paranormal and supernatural stuffs were boring because most of them were fakes."

"Fake? You know those things?"

"I'm a reincarnated devil lord remember?"

"Oh right. What's real then?"

"For starters, demons are not really common on Earth."

"Really?"

"The devils such as me monitor them in the Otherworld."

"So you are a really powerful authority."

"Yeah. I might even become the leader among the prince, you know."

Kyo chuckled and Hikari followed with a giggle.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Do you know anything about angels?"

"Hmm…I'm not expert in that way, but I'll try."

"Okay."

"Angels are spirits that dwell in either spiritual or humanly forms. They have supernatural powers identical to demons."

"Like what?"

"Powers such as opening the gate to different dimensions, healing diseases, and making small miracles happen."

"Is that all?"

"No, but they don't use their powers on Earth because of restriction order."

"They get orders? From who?"

"The archangels."

"What are archangels then?"

"There are 3 groups, Seraphim, Ophanim, and Cherubim. They are pretty much the boss of all angels."

"Hmm~."

"You seem to be more interested in the angels than the demons."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not that I'm trying to discriminate."

"I'm not offended at all, so don't worry. Why are you interested in angels more though?"

"It's because I have an angel digimon partner and every other destined people called me Angel too."

"You definitely look like one."

"T…thanks, Kyo."

Hikari blushed in red glow. She continuously attempted to calm herself down. Despite her effort, she did not succeed in staying calm.

"Are you okay, Hikari?"

"Hmm? O…oh yea. I'm fine."

"You're cute when you're blushing."

"I…I'm not blushing…"

Then, Kyo looked at her face closely, meeting her eyes. Because of the closeness, Hikari blushed even more and closed her eyes to avoid Kyo's.

"Stop. You're making me feel embarrassed."

"Sorry. I just had to do that."

Kyo smiled brightly and Hikari smiled back. They continued to walk the dark street towards their home until Hikari had stopped suddenly.

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

Not answering Kyo, Hikari looked upward at the moonless night sky. She trembled and faintly whispered.

"Something is coming."

"What?"

"I never felt such evil before. This darkness is too aggressive."

Hikari began to lose strength and almost fell. Kyo caught Hikari from falling to the ground and thought to himself.

'Could it be Takeru coming this way?'

"Hikari, can you walk?"

"I think I can…"

"Good. I want you to go home as fast as you can and wait until I come."

"Why? What are you trying to do?"

"I'll be fine, so hurry!"

"O…okay. Be careful."

After warning Kyo, Hikari ran towards her home. After checking that she was out of sight, Kyo revealed his devil wings and flew to the source of the darkness. He soared until he was above the clouds and spoke.

"Takeru, it's been a while."

"It really has been."

"What made you come back so soon? By the looks of it, you haven't found a way to fix yourself yet."

"I came back because I was worried about my friends."

"Everyone is doing fine. Many of them miss you, but they're waiting patiently."

"That's that, but moreover, I'm more concerned about Hikari."

"She's doing fine as well. She's still madly in love with you."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Kyo shook his head.

"I just heard that Hikari and you are living together. So I was just worried."

"I'm a good person or at least I try to be."

"I hope you don't do anything to hurt Hikari."

"I would never do that. Why did you become so doubtful of me?"

"Kain and Ryan told me that you still have some powers, so I was afraid that you won't go insane like I do."

"From what I heard from Hikari, I do go crazy once in a while."

"You do?"

"Recently, I killed a rapist who tried to violate Hikari."

"YOU killed a person? Knowing that you did, you didn't leave Hikari?"

"I had no other options for myself. I couldn't separate myself from Hikari. She wouldn't let me."

Takeru hovered in the air motionlessly. Thinking why Hikari would want to have Kyo with her.

"Takeru, don't think negatively. It will further consume you."

Takeru let out a deep breath and regained calmness.

"Kyo, I heard you can absorb dark energy. Do you think you can do that to me?"

"Hm…I don't know, but I will try."

Kyo flew toward Takeru and pointed his hand towards him. A wave of immense energy poured out of Takeru and moved into Kyo's hand. In the process, Kyo screamed in agony across the whole city. It was so loud that windows from houses and buildings shattered and concrete roads became misshapen. Unable to continue, Kyo stopped absorbing.

"Are you okay, Kyo?"

"Ha…ha..I'm fine…"

"You should carry a mirror with you."

"Do I look that bad?"

"You certainly don't look fine, that's for sure."

Kyo began to cough blood out of his mouth and groaned.

"What happened to you?"

"I can't fly for much longer, I'm out of energy. So I'll be direct and quick."

"Okay."

"I can absorb some of your devil energy, but I absorbed the darkness inside you. I couldn't filter Belial's power with yours. I don't know what kind of power was that, but it's definitely darker than my own."

"What are you saying?"

"It looks like you have awakened a devil inside you after you took my powers."

"I…have a devil inside me as well?"

"I can absorb fraction of percentage of your dark power because your darkness could kill me if I continue for long periods of time. If you're happy with that, let's meet often, so that I can return you to normal human like before."

"You think it's possible?"

"I can take the powers to me, but your devil power will either stay with you or transfer itself to me."

"What would happen to me or you?"

"If it's with me, it will poison me until death, if it stays with you, your devil will have dominance and would eventually kill your consciousness, leaving you as an empty body."

Takeru quickly thought and chose to take risk and eliminate Belial inside him.

"Let's meet again on Sunday midnight. Everybody would be asleep and won't realize anything."

"As you wish…"

"I'll try my best to suppress my devil for both of us. So let's try our best."

"…Yeah…"

"I'll warp you home. See ya later. Get well."

"You too…"

After giving each other farewells, Takeru tore open the space with dark aura and transported Kyo home. Amidst this entire event, Hikari was just about to pass the living room and wait for Kyo. However, she was shocked to see Kyo lying on the floor with dark feathery wings with blood all over him.

"Kyo!"

She called him as she ran for him.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

Kyo opened his eyes, but did not answer her.

"Hey! Come on! Say something!"

"…..water…."

Hikari quickly brought a glass of water and helped Kyo drink. While Kyo was drinking his water, Hikari looked at his body. It was her first time seeing Kyo's devil body so close.

"Thanks, Hikari."

"How are you feeling now?"

"It's not that bad…"

Kyo rose up and sat on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I just came across a dark being like you said you felt."

"Come to think of it…I sense that a little bit in here too."

Hikari began to look around her home, fearing that there might be a demonic being haunting her home.

"Don't worry. What you're feeling is probably from me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I absorbed some of his energy, so I guess it affected me."

"Why did you do that?"

Kyo remained silent to think of a way to explain to Hikari while not mentioning Takeru.

"Well?"

"He was after me, so I had to do what I had to."

"He was after you?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I don't want you to do something like this again."

"Then, what should I do?"

"Couldn't you fight him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to murder. That's why."

"Can't you talk the matters over with him?"

"It won't matter. I'll do this until his energies are gone."

"But then, you will…"

"Nothing that happens to me matters. I want to save other's life than cling on to mine."

"You can't do that!"

Hikari screamed at Kyo.

"If you die, what do you expect me to do?"

"Hikari, you can't go two different ways at the same time. You have to lose one to gain one. Don't be greedy."

"What can I gain from your death?!"

"I won't die. Don't worry. I'll just be different than before. So relax."

"O…okay…"

"It's late. Let's go to bed."

Kyo stood up and normalized his appearance. Then, he headed toward his room.

"Kyo"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Then, Kyo walked to Hikari and hugged her tightly.

"And that is so that you don't have to worry about me."

After that, Kyo went to his room and so did Hikari.

'Takeru, I hope you can control yourself further. Without you, Hikari would lose her purpose of existence and you would too when she's gone.'

* * *

End of Chapter 9!


	11. Chapter 10

Demon I did not know Ch 10

Morning came and the birds chirped outside the window. Hikari, flashed by sunlight, woke up and stretched herself. As usual, she got up from her bed and marched her way to Kyo's room. Once she arrived, she did not bother to knock because Kyo would always be asleep in the morning. She barged into his room, walked toward his bed, and started to wake him up. Despite her effort, he did not budge an inch. With no option, she resorted to using force. She grabbed his shirtless shoulder and began to shake him forward and backward. After much shaking, Kyo lazily opened his eyes.

"Good Morning, Kyo."

"Hey…"

Kyo yawned loudly and looked at Hikari directly.

"What's the matter?"

Kyo suddenly grabbed Hikari and dragged her down to the bed. Hikari was forced to scream because of this sudden attack. Hikari fell on top of Kyo and was forced to stay in that position because Kyo wouldn't let go of her.

"Come on, Kyo. Prank in the morning?"

"It's not prank. Ha ha. You just looked so cute. I couldn't help it."

"…whatever. Anyway, let me up."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll scream that I'm being raped."

"It's that your way of threatening?"

Kyo chuckled and grinned evilly.

"Come on. It's your turn to cook today. I'm hungry."

"I don't know how you managed to stay in a perfect body shape with that eating habit."

"Very funny. Now, please?"

"Okay okay."

Kyo released his arms, letting Hikari go. After Hikari had got off, Kyo rose up as well. He yawned loudly and walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Hikari did nothing but staring at the TV screen that showed the news. While watching the news, Hikari's phone rang noisily, interrupting her TV time. She, then, muted the TV and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hikari. It's Daisuke."

"Oh, hi."

"Are you busy today?"

"No. why?"

"Because we have a soccer game before school resumes, so I was wondering if you can come watch me and Ken."

"Ummm…hold on"

She took the phone away from her face and asked Kyo for plans. Kyo said there was none and she decided to go upon hearing his reply.

"Okay. I'll be there. When is it?"

"3 P.M. at the gym near our school. I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye."

After ending her phone conversation, she looked at the clock to see that it was 11 A.M. Then, she went to the dining room to enjoy Kyo's meal. It was an American breakfast. There were toasts, bagels, bacons, and scrambled eggs. Hikari enjoyed the food, for she rarely eat these type of dish.

"So Kyo, do you want to go to Daisuke's soccer game today?"

"Is that why you asked me if I had a plan?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go anywhere with you."

"Thanks, Kyo."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Maybe at 2:00"

"Why? Is that place far?"

"It's near our school, but I just want to say hi to some people. I haven't seen them in a while because the school was badly damaged for strange reasons."

"Alright then."

Hikari smiled and placed the finished plates into the sink.

"Kyo, what do you want to do until we go to the soccer game?"

"I feel like sleeping more."

Kyo faked a yawn after his statement.

"No, you won't. Watch TV with me."

"If you're going to watch one of those boring dramas…."

"I won't. I'm going to watch the news and maybe some anime."

"The news sounds boring, but okay. Just let me finish washing the dishes."

"Okay."

After that, Hikari headed towards the living room and un-muted the TV. Hikari blankly stared at the TV until Kyo was done with the dish and sat next to her. They both watched the TV until the anime broadcast was interrupted by a breaking news program.

"What's going on?"

Hikari questioned.

"I don't know let's watch."

After a short intro, the news reporter quickly spoke.

"We apologize for this interruption, but we face a serious threat right now in Japan. According to the witnesses, murders were occurred in the broad day light. Sources report that the murderer is some sort of a monster with large framed feather wings and piercing blood shot eyes."

After hearing his lengthy report, the news presented a live video clip of the incident. While watching the news, she repeatedly looked at Kyo because there was the same dark human figured devil that saved her.

"Kyo, what is this?"

When Hikari looked at him and asked the question, she saw that Kyo's face was turning pale. It looked like it shocked him. His eyes were focused on the ongoing broadcast of the video. Soon, there were police officers, trying to restrain the devil. However, chains and ropes did not hold it back long. A thundering noise was heard through the speakers of the TV.

"Belial! Belial! Belial!"

Hikari looked once again at Kyo.

"Is that the devil that's after you?"

"…"

He did not answer.

"Kyo? What's the matter?"

"I have to go now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop him."

"Wait! Let me come!"

"I can't let you. Please stay here. It's too dangerous."

"But…"

"Just listen to me this time."

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Kyo sighed and resumed talking calmly.

"I'm sorry, Hikari."

Kyo pointed his finger at Hikari and a cage appeared and trapped her.

"Kyo! What is this?"

"I'll be back."

Kyo did not answer Hikari and continued to ignore her words and opened a dark vortex in the room. After creating it, he walked through and disappeared into the darkness. Hikari reached out to Kyo, but she couldn't. However, in the process of trying to reach Kyo, the cage shattered as Hikari touched the cage bar. Determined to save Kyo from harm, Hikari dived into the closing portal of black energy. The transport of space was no different experience. It was similar to going into a room after opening the door. Upon her arrival, she examined her surroundings. She discovered that she was on a roof of a small apartment. She immediately headed for the edge of the building looked down at the street. When she did, she saw Kyo confronting the devil. After seeing him, Hikari ran for him without delay. The stairs were relatively short and she soon, arrived where Kyo was fighting the otherworldly being.

"Takeru! Control yourself! Have you lost your mind?"

Kyo shouted his identity, unaware of Hikari's presence. Hikari was shocked to hear this horrendous fact. She couldn't believe that the sinister devil was her beloved Takeru. A terrifying sense of guilt and betrayal washed over her. She now realized that Kyo had contact with Takeru all along. And she asked Kyo to date her. She couldn't begin to imagine how sad and terrible Kyo felt about dating Takeru's girlfriend. With all the new and depressing facts assaulting Hikari, she fell on her knees which made Kyo realize that Hikari had followed him.

"Hikari! How did you…"

His sentence was unfinished because Takeru had slashed his claws at Kyo's leg. Kyo led out a groan in pain.

"Takeru! What do you think you're doing?"

No matter what Kyo yelled at him, all Takeru did was continuing his rampage and laughing maniacally. The laugh was shrieking and devastating to hear. His laugh was similar to the scream of thousands of tortured people. With the leg injury and the unbearable scream, Kyo's movement was restricted to a movement that of a 5 year old kid. Takeru, then, charged at Kyo to shred him apart. It was a matter of beating the time. Hikari wanted to rescue Kyo and stop Takeru. So she ran with all her strength concentrated in her legs and wrapped her arms around Takeru's devil body. Then, she looked at the distance between Kyo and Takeru. Takeru's claws grazed Kyo's arm and made three shallow cuts. She made it in time. However, the crisis was not ended yet. Devilized Takeru still had to be stopped. Hikari quietly spoke out.

"Takeru, please stop this. Don't hurt anybody anymore."

At that moment, her hands glowed in bright light and soon touched Takeru. The light worked like a paint remover. Wherever the light touched, the devilized body of Takeru began to normalize. Both Hikari and Kyo were shocked at this sight. Takeru showed no sign of surprise in his face, for he was still not in control of himself. Soon, Takeru's whole body was normalized and his eyes returned to azure crystal and the body's colorlessness disappeared. Then, Hikari let go her arms and faced Takeru.

"Takeru…"

"…"

"Is that you?"

"H…Hikari…"

"I knew it. It is you!"

Tears dripped and flowed down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I…"

"After all these years, I thought you would tell me the reason at the least."

"…"

Takeru stayed quiet as Hikari continued to cry. Without a word, Takeru grabbed her shoulders and moved his face towards Hikari's face and tried to match his lips with hers. Hikari couldn't move. Rather, she did not want to. She looked at Takeru's face coming closer and closer. His face was so close and she could feel his hot breath. Hikari closed her eyes and prepared for a warm sensation on her lips. However, after many seconds, she did not feel anything. Thinking that it was strange, she opened her eyes and realized the Takeru's body had devilized once again and stopped 3 cm away from Hikari's face.

"Takeru…"

Takeru's magnificent aquamarine eyes were changed into ruby spheres and his golden hair lost it color and turned into faded black. Despite his transformation, Takeru did not move an inch. It was unclear why he had frozen in place, but Hikari did not care to discover the reason for it. She threw her arms around his waist and kissed his gray lips passionately. She smacked her lips at his endlessly without removing herself from him. At the same time, she did not stop crying. She was overwhelmed with joy that Takeru had finally come back and was struck by the fact that Takeru still loved her. All the facts she cared about were those two. She did not care in the slightest that Takeru was a devil and murdered many people. Her ecstasy was too immense that Hikari had not realized that she was being watched by Kyo. She did not seize kissing Takeru until she heard Kyo fake a cough.

"They have love hotels for a reason, Hikari."

Hikari, then, blushed and her face shined redder than any fire that existed on earth. She calmed herself and looked at Takeru's face again. It was undeniable. His face was menacingly frightening. However, Hikari was unbothered.

"Takeru. Say something."

Only his eyes reverted back to his original sapphire color. Once, his eyes normalized, he started to talk in deep, distorted voice.

"Hikari. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I did terrible things to you and Kyo. I don't deserve either of you."

Takeru looked at Kyo and saw him nodding and wishing him good luck by hand gesture.

"It doesn't matter whether you deserve anyone or not."

Hikari continued to gaze at Takeru's face.

"I need you. How do you expect me to live without you beside me?"

"…You still want me? After all the things I have done?"

"I don't what you've done, but it couldn't be worse than what I did today."

"…I…guess…"

"I tried to return to you as a person, but I can't leave you anymore after seeing you today."

"You don't have to look like a person. As long as you're Takeru, you're the greatest person in my world."

With overflowing joy, Takeru held her tightly and lost himself in the pleasurable moment, only to be broken by intrusion of Daisuke and Ken. Assuming that Hikari was being attacked, Daisuke threw a brick at Takeru to separate him from Hikari. Ken, on the other hand, tried to clean up Kyo's wound.

"I don't know who you are, freak! But don't you dare lay a finger on Hikari or I'll kill you!"

"Wait, Daisuke. He won't hurt me."

"What are you talking about? Don't you see all these dead people?"

"It wasn't his fault."

"I don't care! I'm not taking chances. If your brother was here, this freak would be dead."

Amidst all the conversation, Kyo interrupted.

"Watch your words, Daisuke."

"I wouldn't be talking if I was the one being protected."

"Not me, you thick-headed monkey. Worry about who you're talking to."

"Who the hell is this guy, anyway?"

"He's Yamato's brother, Takeru."

Daisuke said no words afterwards due to shock. Ken, who was tending to Kyo's wound, dropped his jaw. Then, Hikari went in front of Takeru and began to speak.

"Yes, he is Takeru. No matter how the situation may look like, Takeru did not kill all these people on purpose. I won't let anyone hurt him anymore. He suffered enough."

"What do you mean suffered, Hikari?"

Daisuke and Ken asked.

"I don't know the details, but I'm pretty sure Takeru didn't transform himself into a devil on purpose. Kyo told me. He said that being a devil is difficult and painful. He told me that nobody can control its aggressive nature completely."

"Kyo, how do you know this?"

"Because, Ken, I am a devil."

Upon hearing that, Ken quickly backed away from Kyo.

"Let me explain everything briefly. And sorry, Takeru. I'm afraid I'm going to have tell everything."

Takeru didn't say anything. He simply nodded.

"I'm the devil, Belial. I was born like this and I don't know why, so don't question it. At one point in my life, the American government used me to develop a supernatural weapon. Kain and Ryan are the victims in the experiment. When Hikari and Takeru came to America, Takeru sensed my demonic aura and tried to look for me. He found out that Kain, Ryan, and I were the victims and he rescued us. In the process, he touched my body and absorbed my powers away. I don't know how he did it, but that is why he is bears the terrifying power and the instinct of Belial."

"Takeru, do you know how you took away his power?"

"I don't know, Hikari. All I remember from that day is a disturbing voice in my head."

"Disturbing voice?"

Kyo made a puzzling expression and asked a question.

"Were you familiar with the voice?"

"Yeah, it felt like I heard that voice all my life."

"I know what that is then. Everything makes sense."

"What are you saying?"

"He had a devil too, but never developed its power. It must have been sealed away until he touched me and awakened his sense of darkness."

Hikari threw a question.

"So Takeru wasn't an ordinary person after all?"

"I'm afraid he isn't. It's all so confusing though. When I first saw him, I couldn't stand to look at his face. It was too bright and felt like a spear was piercing me. But now, I can face him directly without discomfort."

"I think I know why."

Hikari spoke.

"How do you know, Hikari?"

"I researched about devils and angels because Kyo got me interested in it."

"Oh, you were that interested in us?"

"Angels too, but anyway, it said that anyone with slight bit of darkness couldn't look at the archangel groups known as Seraphim. Takeru's partner digimon turns in to Seraphimon. It's not difficult to discover that he is also a holy being. Because Kyo was Belial, it was unbearable to face Takeru for the first time."

Daisuke asked Hikari a question.

"How come he's fine now?"

"It also said that too much good is easily corruptible. Seraphim angels are too holy and are easily corruptible which is why Takeru became a devil when he touched Kyo."

"So Takeru is not a devil, but a fallen angel?"

"I think so too, Ken."

Then, Takeru interrupted their conversation with menacing devil voice.

"Guys, thanks for everything, but there is no way I can live the way I used after everything that happened."

"Who said you can't?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kyo? I can't get rid of this dark power and my hideous appearance."

"We'll see. Hey, Hikari."

Kyo called Hikari and whispered in her ears. Nobody heard anything that Kyo said, but Hikari's red face was clear to see. Hikari seemed embarrassed and confused which brought curiosity to everyone including Takeru.

"What did you tell her, Kyo?"

"I can't tell you anything, Daisuke, but Takeru will regain his former self after tonight."

"Why tonight?"

Kyo chuckled jokingly and Ken soon realized what Kyo had said and smiled silently.

"Ken, you understand too?"

"Yeah."

"Then, tell me."

"I can't. Then, Takeru won't return to normal person."

"How can that be? I WANT TO KNOW!"

Hikari mumbled.

"I…I'll tell you…later…if I can…"

Hikari didn't stop blushing and there was no sign of calm in her.

"Well, now that's settled, let's give these two some private time. Let's go Daisuke and Ken."

Daisuke refused to leave the scene, but Kyo and Ken dragged him out of the situation. Soon, there would be only Takeru and Hikari left.

"So…What did Kyo say?"

"…Takeru…you're just like Daisuke…"

"Huh…?"

"Can I stay with you today?"

"Anything for you."

"Okay, then, can we go to my house? I'm tired."

"Sure."

Then, Takeru grabbed Hikari and flew to her house. When they arrived, Hikari realized that Kyo wasn't there. She thought to herself.

'Kyo, thank you. You are the greatest friend anyone can ask for.'

"So…Hikari, what do you want to do?"

"…one thing."

"Which is?"

"I want to see how much you love me."

"I don't if I can put into words, but…"

Then, Hikari silenced him by putting her finger in front of his lips.

"I need you to show me."

"…"

That's when Takeru realized the words that Kyo whispered to her. Takeru didn't know what to say. If he said no, that would be shown as that he doesn't love her. If he said, yes, he might be seen as a perverted man. Takeru was confused, but soon, Hikari ended his pondering.

"I'm only accepting Kyo's suggestion because it's you that I'll be with."

Takeru couldn't say anything as Hikari blackened the room by removing all the light sources in the room. Nothing was visible, but various sounds were heard. There were zipping noises, bed squeaking, lips smacking, and the sound of skin contact. That night, the neighbors couldn't sleep due to a female voice moaning and screaming throughout the entire night.

Long chapter. Or not. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 11

Demon I did not know Chapter 11

Surrounded by warm blanket, Hikari was enjoying the warmth of Takeru on the bed. Takeru seemed to be exhausted, considering how he had used all of his energy last night. Hikari, though, woke up early and stretched softly so that Takeru won't awake. While stretching, she realized that her body was still in need of shower and got off the bed quietly. She couldn't cover herself with blanket because Takeru was asleep with it and no towels were nearby. She was forced to head for the shower naked. Before she went out the door, she looked at Takeru and examined his appearance, remembering what Kyo had said.

'When you touched him, he can be calmed. And when you hugged kissed him, his consciousness returned. I think further body contact can normalize him completely. So sleep with him tonight.'

She felt ridiculous following Kyo's suggestion, but she was glad that she had done it. Takeru had returned to his human appearance. She felt no violent energy flowing out of him anymore. After seeing much of his muscular body, she exited the room and took a nice hot shower. The water washed away her sweats and various residues and Hikari felt ecstatic. She kept the shower brief because she didn't want to be separated from Takeru for long. She turned the facet, shut the water off, and walked outside with a long bathrobe. Then, she peeked through the door to see that Takeru was still asleep. Smiling brightly, she closed the door and started to make breakfast. During preparation of food, the door bell rang loudly and Hikari was forced to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Thank god you're still okay!"

"Taichi."

Without letting her talk, Hikari's affectionate older brother hugged her tightly.

"I saw you on the news! You were with a scary monster. I'm glad you're okay."

"It's nice that you were worried about me, but I'm fine."

"Let me help you with something, you must be tired from yesterday."

"Well…I am tired in a different way…"

Red shades appeared on her cheeks once again. Taichi saw this and worried that she might be sick.

"You're sick, Hikari?"

"Huh? No, I'm really fine."

"Either way, let me help you."

Without consent, Taichi went through the door and started cleaning the house.

"Um…It's okay. You don't have to do this."

"What are you talking about? I would do anything for my sister."

After dusting some furniture, Taichi walked towards the bed room.

"Wait! Don't go in there!"

"What? Why?"

"…"

"Did you forget to clean your room or something?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what is it?"

After giving moments to think, Hikari answered Taichi's question

"Takeru is sleeping in there."

"?"

"He came back just yesterday and he was very tired, so I let him sleep in my room and I don't want to wake him up."

Taichi still had a surprised expression all over his face.

"He's really back?"

He whispered excitedly.

"Yeah."

Hikari answered with bright smile.

"Hey, we need to celebrate this occasion. I'm going to throw a party in Yamato's studio today to welcome him back. Come around at 6 in the evening."

With nearly as much excitement as Hikari, Taichi left the building while talking to Yamato through his cell phone.

"Party again? Oh well, it's for Takeru."

She glanced at the room and entered it. In it, Takeru was still asleep. Hikari's eye wandered around his bare body. Blanket covered the lower body, but the upper body was clearly visible. As she saw Takeru's naked body, she realized that he was extremely muscular than he was before.

'I wonder how he got so muscular'

After thinking for a second, Hikari was tempted to touch his six pack abs. She slowly got on the bed and put her hand on his body. His muscle was relaxed, but still was incredibly hard. Amidst Hikari's stroking, Takeru woke up and opened his eyes.

"Oh! Takeru, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Mmm…."

Takeru stretched and let out a sigh.

"Morning, Hikari."

"Y…yeah. Good morning."

"Hikari, why is your face red?"

"Look at yourself…"

Only then, Takeru realized that the blanket was off and he sat naked on Hikari's bed. Quickly, Takeru reached for his clothes and put his clothes on.

"You can look now, Hikari."

"You should know your surroundings better."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, how do I look?"

"Handsome, what did you expect?"

"Thanks, but what I'm asking is, am I still a devil?"

"You don't look like one anymore. Can you transform into it?"

"Let me see."

Takeru sat quietly and concentrated. However, nothing occurred. His body remained the same, skin color was unchanged, and the eyes were still oceanic blue.

"I guess I'm not anymore. I'm glad Kyo's idea worked. Although I don't know how he came up with such an idea."

"Kyo's weird, you know that."

Hikari joked playfully.

"He does have trouble expressing jokes."

The two laughed and giggled.

"Anyway, you got any plans, Hikari?"

"Why?"

"I need to thank Kyo for returning me into a normal person. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh. Of course. I owe him a lot of thanks too."

"Cool, let's go then."

Takeru and Hikari headed for Kain and Ryan's house after wearing suitable clothes. The two walked a short distance and soon arrived. They rang the door chime and waited for someone to come out.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Kain came out, yawning.

"Hi, Kain. Is Kyo here?"

"I thought he was with Hikari. He disappeared after you two went home and had sex."

The two blushed and their faces looked as if all the blood rushed into the face.

"Anyway, you don't know where he is?"

"I tried to track him down, but for some reason, I can't transform myself anymore."

"That's weird."

"I understand you're purified, but when did I get purified?"

"No idea. Anyway, thanks, Kain."

"Yeah. Tell me if you find Kyo."

"Okay."

With short conversation, Takeru and Hikari left the house.

"Where did Kyo go? Any guess, Takeru?"

"I'm not sure."

Feeling lost, both walked aimlessly until they crossed paths with police officers.

"Hey, kids, have you seen anything with black feather wings?"

"Huh?"

"Have you or have you not?"

Hikari looked at Takeru and saw him nodding at her. Hikari, then, answered the cops.

"If you're talking about crows, then there are a lot of them in the park."

"Never mind. Let's move along."

The cops walked on away and left the two alone.

"That was Kyo, right, Takeru?"

"Yeah. There's no doubt about it. But why would the police chase after Kyo?"

"Hmm…"

"Let's go somewhere to think. Standing here is not going to help."

"You're right."

With that, they walked in to a small café and ordered some drinks.

"Now, then. Let's think about Kyo."

"I was never a devil, so I haven't a clue."

"That's true."

They pondered for hours, but couldn't come up with any ideas. Time passed quickly and soon, it was almost 6 o'clock in the evening. Checking her watch, Hikari hurried Kyo to Yamato's studio.

"You have somewhere to be, Takeru."

"What about Kyo?"

"I'm worried too, but this is important."

Hikari constantly dragged Takeru until she bumped into a man in a dark suit. With no weight support, Hikari fell on knees and apologized to the man.

"I'm sorry, sir. Come on, Takeru."

"Y..yeah."

"Hold up, you two."

"Yes? What is it?"

When the two came close, the stranger removed the hood and revealed his face. Hikari and Takeru gasped upon seeing his face.

"Kyo!"

"I see you guys are doing fine."

"Where were you? We've been looking for you."

"Kyo, the police is after you, did you know that?"

"Yeah I knew it."

"Why are they after you?"

"Because I'm trying to protect Takeru's identity."

"What do you mean?"

"Takeru, you murdered several people, of course the police will be after you. But since you no longer lost the ownership of Belial's power, my powers were restored and took the blame."

"Why would you do that?"

"The Japanese citizens would be scared and eventually suspect you because your devilized appearance was on the news."

"Kyo, you're disguising as Takeru and being a fugitive?"

"Yes. I'm the only one with the full control of the devil power, so it's best if I do it."

"That's not the point. What about your life and friends?"

Unable to hold it in, Hikari spoke her mind.

"It's sad, but someone has to be the culprit, Hikari. Don't worry, I'll never get captured."

"So you're going to run from the law forever?"

"Kyo, this isn't right. Maybe I should just turn myself…"

"Don't even think about it, Takeru!"

Kyo shouted. Both Takeru and Hikari were shocked to hear Kyo shouting. He never shouted and always spoke in a gentle tone. Kyo broke the silence by continuing to talk.

"If you turn yourself it, what will happen to you and your friends?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. You belong with your friends and Hikari. I'm not originated here as a normal person. It's not you who should disappear."

"You don't have to disappear either, Kyo!"

Hikari yelled out loud to Kyo.

"Don't worry about me. I will be alright. Besides, Takeru will live you now, so you don't have to be alone."

"…You're an idiot, Kyo."

Hikari began to cry. She spoke while trying to stop crying.

"How come you're always so giving? Why can't you be selfish just once in your life?"

"I am being selfish. I'm trying to protect the friendship I share with you two whether you guys agree or not."

"You…you…"

"Don't cry anymore, Hikari. You got an angel by your side. There's nothing to be sad about"

"Kyo, thanks for everything. I don't know how to thanks you enough."

"Come on, Hikari. You don't have to thank me, you know that."

Still crying, Hikari walked up to Kyo and hugged him tightly. She dived onto his arms and cried endlessly.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Kyo was still surprised, but eventually, he embraced Hikari as well.

"Don't worry too much, Hikari. I'll be back someday. A person such as you shouldn't be sad. You have an archangel boyfriend and a devil prince for a friend. Wait, is that really a great thing?"

Kyo playfully let out a joke to calm Hikari down. Miraculously, his joke calmed her down.

"Okay. I won't cry anymore, but when you come back. I'm probably going to."

"That is fine. Until I see you again, don't you cry even once. Always be happy, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a good care of your girlfriend."

Takeru smiled and replied.

"I'll make her the happiest girl on Earth."

"Good."

Kyo looked at Hikari once again and spoke.

"Before I go, I got you two something."

Kyo reached inside his pocket and took out two small cases. He handed each to Takeru and Hikari. Hikari opened it and found a golden cross necklace. Takeru didn't open it because there was a not saying that he should open it when he's alone.

"Kyo…a gold necklace?"

"Think of it as an early wedding gift."

"…"

Hikari was amazed beyond belief and couldn't speak. The necklace was pure gold and the design was so elegant. Hikari felt like letting out a tear, but tried not to.

"Until we meet again."

With one sentence, Kyo flew up to the sky and vanished through the clouds. Hikari and Takeru looked up until the sight Kyo was gone. After, Hikari came back to Takeru and asked him a question.

"Could you help me put this on, Takeru?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Takeru grabbed the necklace and set it around her neck.

"What did he give you?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, why were you dragging me before?"

Then, Hikari realized that she only had less than 5 minutes to bring Takeru to party. She grabbed Takeru's hand and started to run.

"Come on, Takeru. We got to hurry!"

"Couldn't you tell me what it is?"

"Just hurry up!"

The two ran their fastest and eventually made it in time.

"Hikari, where are we?"

"Taichi told me to bring you here. So, let's go in already."

"Okay."

Takeru slowly opened the door and entered. Hikari also entered, but stayed back. The room was dark and Takeru couldn't find the light switch because he had never been here before. Takeru continued to look around until Hikari turned on the light suddenly. Then, a thundering roar was heard

"Surprise!"

The room was filled with everyone that Takeru knew and met before. Few faces were new to him, but it was no problem to him. He always made friends with new people without trouble. In the front, he noticed all the Chosen Children.

"Welcome back, Takeru!"

Everybody welcomed him.

"Hikari, you and…everybody…"

"I'm sorry. It was my brother's idea."

"Takeru, we all missed you so much, so Taichi threw a surprise party."

"This is…amazing."

He was surprised at the number of people present at the party. He had no idea he was this missed. Soon, every Chosen Children bombarded Takeru with hugs. Everyone let out sentences that made him happy. After saying hi to the old gang and his brother, Yamato, the party started with a loud music. Takeru spent a lot of time talking to Yamato, but he used most of his time getting introduced to hundreds of Hikari's friends.

"Hey girls, this is my boyfriend you wanted to see so much."

"Oh my god! You're boyfriend is so hot!"

"He's looks so much like Yamato!"

"His eyes are so beautiful."

"I think he's hotter than Yamato!"

"I think he's cute too!"

At least a thousand compliments were heard. Takeru also complimented each individual as well which made all the girls become envious and jealous of Hikari. Now, Hikari did not feel alone at the party. She had the best boyfriend in the world who all her friends love. For the first time, Hikari was seen dancing with a guy in a party and socially active with all her friends. With all the excitement in the world in one studio, everybody enjoyed the party more than any they will attend in the future. By 3 A.M., the party ended and Hikari and Takeru headed back home.

"Did you like it, Takeru?"

"I think it was the best party in the world."

"That's good. So…can you tell me what Kyo gave to you?"

"You still remember?"

"Of course!"

Hikari answered joyfully.

"Okay, let me look at it. Can you turn around first?"

"Why?"

"Kyo told me to look when I'm alone, but you're here so…"

"Okay, Okay."

Hikari hesitantly turned around and allowed Takeru to open the gift case. Inside, there was a beautiful diamond ring. Takeru was surprised so much that he couldn't let a word out. Beside the diamond ring, there was a note. Takeru took it out and read it.

"_Takeru, this is your wedding ring with Hikari. It's early, but I know you will end up together, so keep it safe until then. Or you can marry her now. Ha ha. _

_Your friend,_

_Kyo_

_P.S. I didn't steal anything. I worked and paid for it fair and square."_

Takeru thought to himself.

'Kyo, you are a one in our entire galaxy. Thank you.'

Hikari asked Takeru while still facing the other way.

"What is it?"

Takeru closed it and hid it in his pocket.

"I'll tell you on your 18th birthday."

"What?"

Hikari immediately turned around and ran to Takeru.

"On my 18th birthday? Why are you acting like Kyo?"

"I'm not acting like him. It's just that I have to do this."

"…"

Hikari stood quietly for a second and spoke.

"…If it's about sex, we already did it…"

"It's not that."

"…Then, what?"

Takeru approached Hikari and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait for your 18th birthday."

Hikari sulked, but didn't last long since Takeru forced her to join her lips with his. Hikari lost herself, enjoying the taste of Takeru's lips and touching his masculine body.

Then, Hikari realized that Takeru was becoming fierce with the interaction. Takeru's tongue entered Hikari's mouth and she entered his. Then, she thought to herself.

'He's not a devil anymore, but he's still a demon in his own way. Takeru had a demon I did not know inside him.'

* * *

More to follow


	13. Epilogue

Demon I did not know Epilogue

* * *

The atmosphere was filled with joy and no sign of sorrow was visible. On a hill next to a beautiful lake, there were chairs, , tables, and carpet. The chairs were aligned in a same pattern while allowing the carpet to cut through the middle. The tables were packed with food and beverages. Finally, there was an enormous white cake set up on a separate table. The time of the day was still early, but numerous people were present, talking indistinctively. Although there were many people, more joined the scene. After being checked in the guest list, they were allowed in the area and socialized with their friends.

"Hey! Taichi!"

A blonde man came running towards Taichi while waving.

"It's been a while, huh?"

"Good to see that you made it, Yamato. What about your concert?"

"I moved the date so that I can be at my brother's wedding."

"That's really nice. I'm sure Takeru will be happy to see you today."

"He better be. Anyway, where's Hikari?"

"She's getting dressed. She will be out about 5 minutes before the wedding starts, I think."

"I'm looking forward to it. Good luck walking with her, Taichi."

"Yeah, thanks."

Taichi and Yamato took their seats in the front row next to each other and waited for the wedding to start. As the clock ticked near 3 P.M., the guests started to fill up the empty chairs. Once everybody was seated, the pastor entered with a golden haired groom. After few moments, Taichi left the seat and took Hikari's arms and walked her up to the pastor and her future husband. Hikari tried not to, but she couldn't resist looking around and examining the guests, hoping to see a familiar individual. She noticed that one of the guests was missing and arrived in front of the pastor. Then, the pastor started to talk and recite the long speech about the wedding of the two couple. Hikari did not listen carefully, all she heard was hearing Takeru saying

"I do."

The speech began again and the question was asked to Hikari.

"Do you take Takeru Takaishi to be your husband?"

Hikari wanted to say yes, but before, she looked at the guests one last time. She gazed at each individual's eyes, hoping again to see her beloved friend. No men in the crowd caught her attention. She continued to look around until her eyes were locked on one person that stood far behind.

"Kyo…"

She whispered quietly to herself. The man winked and smiled at Hikari as if he had heard her whisper. The distance was far, but she could identify his facial expression and smiled brightly. Then, she turned her face to Takeru and answered the pastor's question.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Instead of Takeru, Hikari walked forward and kissed Takeru very passionately. Takeru wrapped his arms around her body and continued the kiss. The kiss was fierce, but short. Hikari wanted to refrain showing erotic kiss in a formal wedding. After parting away from her husband, she threw the bouquet high in the air. After throwing her bouquet, she hugged Takeru and stayed in that position as pictures were being taken from all directions. After much of its chaos, the cake was cut and everybody began enjoying a nice meal.

"Takeru, could you come with me for a second?"

"Of course."

Hikari walked with Takeru to where she saw Kyo standing. When she arrived, the two saw their fugitive friend who they love so much. Takeru, Hikari, and Kyo embraced each other and talk

"I'm so glad you came, Kyo!"

"This happens once in a life time. I can't miss this."

"Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. And you look fantastic, Hikari."

"Oh. Thanks. You look nice in a tuxedo."

"I'm only going to attend one of your weddings, so I made sure I looked perfect."

"You've done a good job, then."

"Thanks, Takeru."

"Come on! Let's go celebrate!"

Hikari took both their hands and brought them to a table with Champaign.

"I thought we were under aged, guys."

"It's only three years and it's our wedding, right, Takeru?"

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy it."

"Alright."

Kyo chuckled and the newly wedded made shining smiles. They bumped the glasses together and Kyo wished them a happy life.

* * *

The end of Demon I did not know. Thank you for reading my first story. I plan to follow up with more stories, so when you get a chance, please read and enjoy. Thank you all the readers once again.


End file.
